marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The Black Cat
| image = BlackCatEpisode.jpg | date = February 15, 1997 | ep_num = 44 | writer = John Semper, Jr. Sean Catherine Derek Marty Isenberg Robert N. Skir | director = | guest = | prev = The Cat | next = The Return of Kraven }} Kingpin tries out his recreated super soldier serum. But does he have a powerful new ally or enemy? Story Swinging through the city, Spider-Man is lamenting about losing Mary Jane Watson and now both Felicia and Anastasia Hardy. Meanwhile a mysterious figure is jumping around the rooftops until she reaches a jewelry store. The woman easily gets in the store and the safe using advanced technology. Upon seeing Spider-Man nearby she removes the device disabling the alarm to catch the wallcrawler's attention. The two get into a fight where she introduces herself as the Black Cat. Black Cat uses knock out gas on Spidey and just about unmasks him but instead gives him a kiss. The two leave separately leave before the cops get them. Meanwhile S.H.I.E.L.D. has learned that the person they think is John Hardesky is really the Chameleon. Kingpin threatens the real Hardesky that should Black Cat not return it would be very difficult for him. Hardesky reassures Kingpin and Cat returns exactly on time. Cat demonstrates the super soldier's serum newest feature, the ability to change her physical appearance and voice, and become Felicia Hardy again. Felicia resents being forced to carry out the Kingpin's dirty deeds and lies about her encounter with Spider-Man. Felicia and John are escorted off to a room alone where John confesses his sorrow for Felicia being forced into his world and his absence throughout her childhood. John then questions her about her love life and she claims to have strong feelings for someone like him, hinting at Spider-Man. At The Daily Bugle Peter is looking into the name Black Cat but neither he nor Robbie Robertson can find anything on her. Jameson calls Peter into his office and asks if Felicia is in any trouble saying that Anastasia is at his place but won't say anything. Peter finds Anastasia but can't get any information out of her. He gives her a Spider-Tracer in case she finds out anything. Back at Kingpin's hideout Hardesky helps Felicia sneak out but cannot follow due to being to large for the air duct. Black Cat promises to come back for him. Felicia return home and acquires her mother's Spider-Tracer. Spider-Man follows the signal and gets into another scuffle with Black Cat. Black Cat tries to explain the situation without revealing her secret identity but Spider-Man does not trust the former thief. Before the two can finish they are attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The two flee on a "borrowed" motorcycle but are unable to shake the agents. They are eventually able to lose them after splitting up. They return the motorcycle and finally discuss the situation. At Kingpin's headquarters The Cat attempts an escape but is captured and put into his cell with Black Cat. Kingpin orders them both eliminated and has Herbert Landon make more of the formula so he can have an army of super soldiers. In his lap Landon finds The Cat deleting all information on the super soldier formula. Over the city Kingpin's men are about to push The Cat and Black Cat out of the plane until The Cat is revealed to be everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Suddenly both Doctor Octopus and S.H.I.E.L.D. enter the fray. During an explosion Doc Ock is thrown out of the plane but is saved by a parachute. Before the plane can go down in the river Spider-Man saves Black Cat with his own webbing parachute. Black Cat promises to meet Spider-Man again and pushes him into the river. Spidey believes that he put a Spider-Tracer on her until he turns it on and finds that she covertly put it on him. At the Hardy's home John says his good-byes to his family. Felicia wants him to stay but he won't. He knows too much and she could never live a normal life with him around. John leaves with Spider-Man. Both Felicia and Anastasia are sad to see him gone but take comfort in the fact that he will now be free. Spider-Man takes Hardesky to the top of the Empire State Building where they activate Jameson's S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator. Spider-Man questions John's motives and he explains that he will never be safe and that no other wrong hands should get the formula he knows. Although he will be a prisoner the only place he will truly be safe is with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Spider-Man promises not to tell Felicia. Spider-Man runs off just as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive and take the willing John. Fury tells them that should they see Spider-Man to thank him as he rightfully believes he had a hand in all this. Spider-Man swings through the city feeling he may have found a kindred spirit in the Black Cat. Quotes Trivia Goofs Continuity *First appearance of Felicia Hardy as Black Cat. Background Reception External Links *Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Black Cat, The Category:Partners in Danger